The Gallade and his Gardevoir
by thejoystickplayer303
Summary: Yo! First story I'm publishing on here! This is a story about a Gallade and his little brother a Ralts who's family has died...And now has to ...And then meets a Gardevoir...LIKE HELL I'M SPOILING THIS AMAZING PIECE OF WORK! READ IT! Please review my story!
1. Chapter 1- Here our story begins

One spring afternoon underneath the cherry blossom tree that old man Blastiose loved so much, I began thinking to myself. _What am I going to do now? The old man was the only family I had, and now he's gone forever._

"Hey Gally!" A strange voice to you but not to Gallade yelled in the distance behind the tree.

"What is it Raltsy?" Gally had replied. If you hadn't quite realized it yet, Gally is a Gallade and Raltsy is a Ralts, glad I got that cleared up. Raltsy was running toward Gally and had just managed to run to him on his short legs.

"Is it true?" Raltsy asked with. Gallade's face nearly went white, thought it technically already was. _How? How did Raltsy find out?_

"Gally! Stop spaceing out on me will ya!" Raltsy stood in front of Gallade now, "Is. It. True?"

"Yeah it is Raltsy." Gally had replied with a straight face. He refused to look his little brother in the eye, he didn't want to accept it either. Raltsy then burst into tears. Attempting to be a good big brother, Gally sat up and huggingly comforted him. Gally's shoulder was already getting soaked.

"Raltsy, its gonna be ok! See, I don't want to have to leave either, but since old man Blastiose died, we got no choice." Gally had spoke the truth to his little brother. He wanted Raltsy to accept the fact that their Mother, Father, Family and Blastiose were all dead. They were the only Gallade and Ralts left in the town they lived in, but because they were a little under 18 they were going to have to live with somebody to take care of them. Raltsy had been crying so much that he got tired and fell asleep in his brothers arms.

"Raltsy." Gally smiled as he started to walk down the hill into the old mans shack. Gally had dried Raltsy's body and face from his tears, tucked him in and let him sleep. It was his only way of coping with what was going on.

That night Gally had been looking at a map to see if there were nearby towns they could possibly live in. They didn't want to be taken far away from their home town and friends that they had made here. But the friends they had house's couldn't hold anymore people or they would've surely moved in wit them. Gally walked outside the shack, to the tree, and layed down there for a while. Looking up at the bright stars, black sky and getting a clear mind that was clouding all of the beautiful world around him.

That morning Gally had woken Raltsy up to take him to the next town over, (ready for this!) Lavender Town. Lavender Town, as some pokemon fans know, is a really creepy town. But in this Fan Fiction, its BEAUTIFUL!

"Hey Author or Narrator!"

"Yeah Gally?"

"This is my book, right?"

"Yeah."  
"Well stop taking the spotlight!"

"Oh! Simemasen!" (Sorry in Japanese, I'm an Otakaboo!)

"Author!"

"Ok fine I'll stop!"

Back to the story!

Lavender Town wasn't that far from the town they lived in. On the way to Lavender Town, they of course, passed some beautiful lavenders! Pretty purple fields with Butterfrees and Beautiflys sucking the sweet necter from the flower.

"Gally, can I pick a Lavender?" Raltsy asked Gally.

"Sure, but why?" Gally was curious to why Raltsy wanted a Lavender. It didn;t do anything. Wasn't food, water, and Attack, a method of defense, or even a way to evolve Ralts to a Kirlia.

"Well I remember you saying that Mommy said that a flower can help, even in the toughest of times. Doesn't matter if its the biggest or the smallest, just a flower."

Gally had stopped in his tracks. _How could I forget? Mom told me that when Dad died, and even in her death bed when Raltsy was just a baby!_

"Raltsy, go right ahead. Pick one for the both of us!" Gally said feeling a sign of happiness fill his depressing heart. He had been through alot since he was a just a Ralts. His mother died when he was just evolved into a Gallade and his little Brother was at least 2. Gallade was a teenager, 17 to be exact. Because this is going to be a Romantic/Depressing/Awesome/Weird story, of course Gallade was going to be a teenager. His mother had died when he turned 12, the age all Kirlia's evolve into Gallades or Gardeoirs. Its been 5 years since his mother had died and taking care of a toddler was no fun!

Raltsy picked a Lavender and continued the path to Lavender Town with his brother, wondering what will happen to them when they get to Lavender Town...

Yeah! I'm going to leave you guys hanging! Stay tuned for the next Chapter!


	2. Chapter 2- A scream in the Forest

Now, where were we? Oh yeah! Gally and Raltsy were walking to Lavender Town!

The road to Lavender Town was a little muddy but at least had a path. You had to go through a forest in order to reach Lavender Town, the way Gally and Raltsy were going that is. As they continued to Lavender Town they came upon the forest and were ready to walk in.

"Gally. I'm scared!"

"Theres nothing to be afraid of Raltsy! Just hold onto me and don't let go of that flower. We'll be ok!" Gally said in a cheery tone of voice.

The forest was kind of dark since night had finally struck the light of day. Which then made the forest even more scary to the little Ralts. Raltsy went behind his big brother and began walking. The forest was full of weeping willow trees, that to Raltsy looked like monsters!

"We're almost there Raltsy, just hang on a little longer." Gally had said to his quivering little brother. Raltsy grew calmer and let go of Gally and tried walking by himself. It was still pitch black and hard to see where they were walking. The path of the forest was at least easy to follow in the black of night.

"CRACK!" A stick in the forest seemed like it was stepped on.

"Raltsy, was that you?"

"No...was that you Gally?" Raltsy started shaking and nearly peed his white shorts. Raltsy started to quiver in fear. He tried to feel the trees around him to try to find Gally. Then he thought he heard something getting near him in the darkness of the night.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Raltsy screamed

"Raltsy! Where are you!" Gally yelled. Gally stopped what he was doing and ran off to the direction that he had heard his brother scream. He was worried, he didn't want anything to happen to his little brother. He WAS the only family he had left. _I can't loose him too!_ Gally thought.

"RALTSY!" Gally yelled again. No answer. Gally, sad already due to Blastoise's death, fell down to his knees. He put his hands on his face and started to cry.

"NO! I-I-I can't cry. I don't want to cry. Raltsy's gonna be ok...right Arceus?"

Arceus was the God of all pokemon, and Giritina the devil. So I won't be using God, just Arceus.

"NARRATOR OR AUTHOR STOP THE FREAKING COMMENTARY! THIS IS MY STORY! I'M HAVING A DEPRESSING MOMENT RIGHT NOW! STOP THE COMMENTARY!"

The NARRATOR or AUTHOR shut her trap and continued to STOP the commentary. Gally knew he had to get up and continue to Lavender Town. _Maybe somebody saw him. Maybe somebody there knows where he is! I-I need to go there!_ Gally thought to himself. He began to stand up and was going to walk until he heard something make a noise under his feet. It was the lavender Raltsy had picked. Gally picked it up and then began to walk. Past the willow trees that hung their pretty leaves, the darkness that was fadeing the more he walked forward, and the sadness he wanted to leave behind. The light of dawn hurt his eyes as he walked out and saw a beautiful field of lavenders going down a hill and leading to the town. Gally began walking.

He walked down the path clutching the lavender tightly in his right hand. As he walked down he came across a Kangaskhan and her little baby in her pouch.

"Good morning." The Kangaskhan said.

"Good morning ma'am, by any chance have you seen a Ralts?" Gally asked the women.

The lady scratched her head and put a confused look on her face.

"Now that I think bout' it, I do recall I seen one. They went that way." The Kangaskhan replied.

"They?"

"Yep. A Ralts and somebody wearin' a cloak. Don't think I seen em' before though."

"Thank you ma'am! Have a good day." Gally replied before he began running in the direction the Kangaskhan had pointed. _A cloaked person?! Did somebody take Raltsy? Whoever took him, I'll find them and get him back!_

"Whatever it takes! I'll get you Raltsy! I'll beat up whoever took you!"

And with that comes an end to the second chapter. Who is this Mysterious person who took Raltsy? What do they want with him? What else will happen to Gally? READ THE NEXT CHAPTER! WOOO! I'm hyped! My God, seriously I'm just typeing whatever comes to mind. I know where this story is heading. Its gon' be good!


	3. Chapter 3- Life with another

Gally had been running for about 5 minutes until he came across a house. It was like a cottage, surrounded by lavenders and had a willow tree on the left side. It even had a well connected to a nearby river. _Is this where Raltsy was taken? It must be! This is the only place I came across in the direction the Kangaskhan pointed. I-I'm going to do it. I have to knock on that door!_

Gally began to walk towards the cottage. It was made of bricks and had a mini flower garden. There were little stepping stones to follow up to the door, that to Gally was very suspicious. A house this quaint almost in the middle of nowhere told him that someone evil must live there. He was scared, but followed the stones to the door. He was (get this!) filled with DETERMINATION to find his little brother. (HA! Puns are just grate!)

"Well, here goes"

"Knockity knock knock" His fist went on the door, because why not? The door began to open...

"Gally?"

"Raltsy!" Gally said with relief. He bent down and hugged his brother.

"Wh-Who took you? Who did it. I'll beat em' up for you! Who did it Raltsy?"

"I did" a voice said in the doorway. It was a girl. A very pretty girl. She was wearing a long white dress which had a green thing going down the middle. Her hair was a light green that covered her left eye. The dress had a red heart shaped thing by her chest making her look even prettier. Gally stared into her beautiful pink eyes. She was a Gardevoir.

"Will you beat me up?" She asked. She had a innocent face, she seemed like she was a trustworthy person. Gally's face was turning red. He fell in love with her.

"I uh, n-no. I don't do that to girls." Gally said. He couldn't stop looking in her eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes he ever seen.

"Thank you!" She said with a smile. Gally's face was turning a little redder.

"S-sorry but I'm just wondering, why did you take Raltsy?" Gally asked.

"Sorry about that! I saw him underneath a tree shaking so I grabbed his hand and told him I'd take him to my house. I didn't know he wasn't alone, I'm really sorry!" She said with a blushing kind of face. She thought she was also falling for him! After all, they were the first Gardevoir and Gallade they ever seen, except for their parents of course. Right?

"Alone? What do you mean by that?" Gally said with a interesting tone of voice. He was curious to find out her past. He knew as well what it was like to be alone. Her face got sad, like she didn't want to talk about it.

"Well I-"

"If you don't want to tell me you don't have to." Gally cut her off. He saw that face and knew something bad had happened in her past. If she didn't want to bring it up, she didn't have to.

"Gally shes a real nice lady! Can we live with her please! She doesn't have anybody else here, she lives alone!" Raltsy said with a glowing face. Gally and the girls face got red.

"Uh, Raltsy, You don't just say that! I'm sorry for my little brother! We just left Pallet Town and were going to find a place to live in Lavender Town. I'm real sorry about him." Gally had said with an embarrassed look.

"So you're trying to find a place to stay? I do have a guest room." She said with a flushed face.

Gally and the girl locked eyes for a minute. Both faces as red as the other.

"A-a-are you s-sure?" Gally said nervously

"Y-yeah! You have a little brother, it would be horrible of me to have you guys leave! Plus..."

"Plus?"

"You guys can do all the manly things I can't do~! She said with a smile.

"Well I guess thats our payment. By the way, whats your name? I'm a Gallade called Gally."

"Oh, sorry! Nice to meet you Gally, I'm a female Gardevoir called Arrie." Arrie said with a cute little smile. (Pronounced- R-E)

 _What a pretty name, it suits her._ Gally thought.

"Please, come on in." Arrie said.

NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!


	4. Chapter 4- Garlic Jr (Filler)

The cottage was very tidy inside. When you walked in there was the kitchen on the left and a bookshelf full of cook books near it for ideas of what to cook. On the right there was a well made couch with a lavender flower pattern on it. There was a a quilt with many flowers as the squares hanging down a rocking chair to the left of the couch facing a picture of Gallades and Gardevoirs. In the middle there was a a hallway leading to three rooms; A bathroom, Arrie's room, and the guest room.

" Y-you sure this is ok? I mean, I'm a guy and you're a girl, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable-"

"Gally I said its ok. Ok? You guys have no where to go, plus you have a little brother." Arrie cut Gally off. _Wow_. Gally thought.

"On the plus side, you'll be doing all the work a girl like me can't do! Your room is on the right, right next to mine..." A sad look came upon Arrie's face as those words left her mouth. Gally saw this and knew her background was a touchy topic. He didn't want to make her talk about it unless she felt comfortable.

"Oh! I just remembered something. Here, this is for you. My little brother picked it." Gally handed Arrie the lavender. Arrie blushed.

"See! I told you! A flower can help in even in the toughest times! This is one of those times! Thank you Arrie!" Raltsy blurted out.

"Raltsy!" Gally blushed. "Sorry, we'll just go down to the room. Thanks again Arrie!" Gally said before dragging Raltsy down the hall into their room. As soon as they left Arrie giggled. _He's cute! His little brother is too!_ Arrie thought.

Back in the room where Gally and Raltsy were, they started to unpack. The room they were in was warm and quiet. It was dusty and had spider webs in the corner. It seemed as if nobody had used this room in years. There was a bookshelf that had a alarm clock that stopped working awhile back on one of the shelves. There was 1 bed and a crib.

"Raltsy you get the crib."

"Why do I need to get the crib!" Raltsy complained.

"Because I'm too big to fit in it! If I were big enough, I would give you the bed.." Gally said with an embarrassed look. He did want to give his brother the bed, but where would he sleep? The couch?

"Hey Raltsy, if you want, you can sleep in the bed. Just for this night! After that I-"

"Thanks Gally! I think you just scored some points on that girls list og great of a guy you are!"

"Raltsy!"

Gally had unpacked Raltsy as well as his own belongings. He made the bed and dusted the room so it would be more "suitable" for them. (Yeah I know thats kind of mean. Sorry!)

"Guys, I'm going to start makeing lunch shortly. I hope you guys're hungry, I'm making grilled cheese!" Arrie yelled from the kitchen.

"Great! Thanks Arrie!" Gally yelled back. "Ok Raltsy, you need to act respectful and use your manners, ok?

"Ok Gally! But only because one day you're gonna be my wingman!"

"Raltsy, I don- Raltsy just please stop it with those jokes." Gally tried not to loose his cool. They started to walk out to the counter of the kitchen. Unfortunatelly she wasn't able to get a table and chairs so she ate on the counter. She slid the sandwiches off of her spatula onto their plates. The gooey cheese was sticking to the spatula and stretching. Raltsy stared at it, watching its every stretch. This was Gally and Raltsy's first time eating a grilled cheese.

"Gally, what does it taste like?"

"You guys have never had a grilled cheese sandwich before?" Arrie curiously asked. She hardly knew anybody but thought people have eaten a grilled cheese.

"Well no, we haven't... we really never cooked. It was our caretaker, a Blastoise..." Gally's face got depressed and dark. Arrie felt like she had to lighten the mood.

"Well boys the Grilled Cheese isn't going to eat itself now will it?" Arrie said putting a fake smile on her face. Gally looked up and into her eyes. He saw right through her. _Guess I shouldn't have said that..._ Gally thought to himself. Raltsy decided to just go in and take a bite of the sandwich.

"Ohhhh! It's soooo good!" Raltsy said. Gally finally snapped out of the "staring contest" he and Arrie were having to have a bite to.

"Wow, this is great."

"Thankyou! My mother taught me how to make them..." Arrie replied. Sooner or later they finished lunch and got straight to business. Raltsy stayed inside and read his books while Gally would chop fire wood and Arrie was going to get prepared for dinner. It was a nice weathered spring afternoon, not to hot to not chop wood and not to cold either.

Gally finished chopping the wood earlier than expected, just when dinner was almost ready too. For dinner the three had Leppa berry soup, and when they finished they went back to doing what they wanted to do. Raltsy talked to Arrie, Arrie was making a sweater for Raltsy(really for Gally), and Gally sat on the couch carving a stick for self defense if anyone ever tried to get near the cottage.

" So Arrie where are your parents? What happaned to them? Why are you here alone?" Raltsy asked.

"Raltsy! I'm very sorr-"

"You're also wondering why I'm alone, aren't you? Well, I'll tell you guys. I'll tell you guys what happened.."

WHA!? WHERES THE REST OF TE STORY! IT WAS JUST GETTING GOOD!

Well I gues you'll just have to wait and find out in Chapter 5! Coming soon to the internet near you!


	5. Chapter 5- Night Shade

It'd been a while since Arrie talked about her parents. She wanted to forget that they ever existed to begin with. This is the story of Arrie. A poor Ralts. NOW BEGINS!

A couple moved into a newly made house. The very same cottage that Arrie still lives in now. They were happy a Gallade and Gardvoir in the peaceful forest. The Gallade had a job working in the town nearby, he sold berries and vegetables. The Gardevoir one day was checking the mail when a letter from a unknown person came in. The letter had read;

 _To the beautiful women who sleeps within this house;  
You are as lovely as __**he**_ _said you were. Wait for me!_

The Gardevoir didn't know what to do. The minute the Gallade got home she showed him the letter and he was speechless. The Gardevoir started to cry, the Gallade noticed.

"Nobody touches you! Nobody can have you! You're mine, and mine alone. I won't let him have you." The Gallade said madly blushing. Since they were not married nor had said their feelings for one another this came as a shock to the Gardevoir. The Gallade turned around so his back was facing her and put his hands behind his head. He was embarrassed. He didn't know what to do, he had just confessed and not a reply came out of her mouth. The Gardevoir hugged him from behind.

"I love you too!" She said with a smile. The Gallade faced her, still blushing and looked at her face. He once beautiful face was destroyed by her tears. Her tears, to the Gallade, were very precious. Nobody should ever make her cry, thats why I'm here to make her happy! The Gallade took his hand wiped her tears away.

"You ruined your face. Your pretty face should never be shrouded with tears. Will you please not cry in front of me again?" He said to her with a smile on his face. The Gardevoir gave him a nod and went in for a kiss.

That night they did the "STUFF" and got married the next day. The newly wed Gardevoir had been happily married and pregnant now without a care in the world. Then the day had come. When the Gardevoir went to check the mail as usual she found another letter that was not labeled. She opened it to read the following;

 _Mrs. Lovely,_

 _Tonight I come to steal the beauty within your house._

 _\- Night Shade_

The once happy women went into to tears once more. That night she couldn't stop thinking about that letter. Her husband was on a business trip which left her all alone for that night. She sat in her chair rocking back and forth writting things on a piece of paper. Her baby's name, where some of her money was hidden, and things similar to that. She felt it. A dark ominous shadow creeping up behind her. She didn't who or what it was. She dissapeared that night leaving an egg in the middle of the floor.

When the Gallade came home to his empty house to only see an egg in the middle of the floor, he was heartbroken. He knew his wife would've wanted him to live and take care of their baby, and so he did. He watched that egg day in and day out. Weeks had passed until finally the egg hatched. A Ralts hatched out and looked at the Gllade in front of her. Her eyes brightened and she smiled. This made the Gallade smile. He remembered what his wife wanted to name her.

"Arrie. Your a very pretty one. Just like your mother..."

He egducated his daughter and taught how to fight.

Years went by and she was soon 8. She was a newly evolved Kirlia when _it_ happened. Arrie was playing in the forest when she heard a scream. A mans scream. Since she was scared she ran towards her house crying. She wanted to be comforted by her dad. When she ran there she saw something move. A shadow moving away from her house. She ran into the house to see what can never be unseen. Her fathers bloody corpse. Out of fright and shock she evolved. She evolved into the most beautiful Gardevoir you would've ever seen. Her hair was gorgeous, her eyes the prettiest pink, her body so slender and smooth, and her bust was a D.

She cleaned every inch of the house. Wiping away all of the spilled blood, dirt and dust. It was the cleanest she'd ever seen it. She thought about killing herself. She thought about it. But that, she didn't tell Gally or Raltsy. About her suicidal thoughts. Her whole family was dead and she had nobody to take care of her. She was walking into the forest after 1 year of her father dieing looking for a good tree to hang. She then bumped into Raltsy and took him with her.

 _Is this...Is this my reason to live? Is this why I survived? Arceus? Are you there? What is my purpose? Why am I still alive? What am I supposed to do? Well, guess I'll take care of this kid, then I'll see if this kid wants to stay with me or something..._

TO BE CONTINUED!

 **Authors Note-  
THANK YOU Guest on March 29th pointing out what I did wrong. Really appreciate it! **


	6. Chapter 6- The Shortest Chapter

**SORRY! I just realized something! If you think Gally is a stupid name or don't really like the names I used, please feel free to tell me and maybe change them in your head? Don't ask. Just an Idea!**

"Then you showed up, Gally"

Gally was speechless, he didn't know how to react. Gally had been sitting in front of Arrie on her chairs. Arrie was looking down on the ground, depressed and becoming more sad. What Gally did next was a reflex and sealed his fate.

"Uh, Gally?" Arrie said confused. Gally had gotten up and hugged her. He held her and tried to hold back his tears. _Is this what they call Love at first sight?_ He thought.

"I'll get him. I'll find him. I'll kill him. I'll do it so you don't have to endure any more pain."

"Wait, Gally, you don't mean-"

"Yeah I do. I mean Night Shade."

"Bu-but you just met me and stuff. How can you already say that?"

"Because I know you're telling the truth and that you are a nice young lady." **(BOOM! That shows some class!)**

"Uh, ok.." Arrie replied. She felt warm and had uncontrollable blushing. She hugged Gally back and dug her head into his shoulder. They backed up from the hug and looked at each other in the eye. Arrie was going in for a kiss when-

"Gally are we gonna beat up the big bad monster?" Raltsy stepped in ruining their moment. _Raltsy...Just a little more and I would've kissed her..._

"Yeah Raltsy...I will"

"Then I'm going too!"

"No you're not Raltsy! I'm going by myself... You're not going with me either Arrie. I'll leave tomorrow." Gally stated.

"So soon?" Arrie asked.

"Yeah, I can't have him getting you!" Gally said with a smile.

"Raltsy, guess you'll be getting the big bed."

"Yay!" Raltsy squealed. _I've got better plans tonight!_ Gally thought. That dirty prick. **(Yes they did)**

* * *

Gally packed up is backpack with everything e needed and was ready to leave.

"Gally wait!" Arrie yelled. This was early in the morning so Raltys wasn't awake to see him off, in case he followed him. Gally turned around.

"I can't thank you enough for doing this. But there is one way to show my gratitude." Arrie said blushing. She gave Gally a kiss and backed up.

"Come back safe, ok. I won't take no for an answer!"

"I give my word I will! Bye Arrie, I love you." Gally said blushing and with a smile. He then ran off into the new day waiting what will come next. But that all happens in the next chapters.

"The hell author? I thought you were going to stop breaking the fourth wall?"

 **"Sorry! That is my last time!"**

 **See you guys in the next chapters!**


	7. Chapter 7-Close Encounter with Bear Kind

**BEFORE I START, I'M SO SORRY! I HAD HOMEWORK! HAD TO CLEAN! HAD WORK TO DO IN GENERAL! I FEEL BAD THAT I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN A WHILE! HENCE GIVING YOU THIS NOW!**

The wind was howling telling Gally to turn back. He was determined to go somewhere and find this Night Shade thing and KILL IT! He wasn't going back until he killed him. He wanted to make sure Arrie could live in peace without worrying if Night Shade would come back for her. He walked deeper into the forest away from her cottage. The woods got darker the more he walked. He was starting to get the chills.

"RAWR!"

"AHHHHH! " Gally closed his eyes. He waited 5 seconds before opening them. To his surprise it was a Teddiursa.

"HAHAHAH! I got you scared mister! hee hee!" The Teddiursa snorted.

"Hey kid thats not nice, what if I wasn't a Gallade? What if I was a higher ranking Pokemon? Don't do that again. I bet if it wasn't me you'd be hurt." Gally said before walking off. The Teddiursa looked at him walking away, then proceeded to follow him.

"Kid, what would you like?"

"I want a buddy." The Teddiursa said happily.

"Where's your Mom?"

"I don't know..." Teddiursa looked down.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't look so depressed! Its ok buddy. How bout you come and travel with me for awhile?" Gally suggested.

"Heck yeah! Names' Ted! Pleasure to be with you!"

"Hey Ted, I'm Gally."

"Gally sounds like a girls name. Ima call you Lade."

"Lade...I like it!" LADE said. Pokemon where named with at least the letters of their species, so Lade was a fine name. **Lade sounds better than Gally to me. Tell me what you think in the REVIEWS**

"So, where are we going Lade?" Ted asked.

"Well, I guess to ghost territory. By Ghastly's and such. Maybe a Graveyard. I don't know which yet." Lade replied.

"Oh Arceus." Ted sighed.

"What? I'm on a quest to do something for somebody I care about." Lade said with confidence.

"Somebody you care about. Maybe thats why my Mom is gone. Maybe I'll find her!" Ted said returning the confidence Lade gave him.

"I bet you will! Lets go Ted!"

"YEAH!"

And with that the journey with a bear began. Who knows, maybe more companions are soon to follow!


	8. Chapter 8- To Be Continued Meme here

**I am sorry. I have been too addicted to the beautiful and HOT Guzma. My buddy on Quotev wrote a great X Reader of him. Also kinda caught up with my Lucario X Lopunny...I've got some problems. Since I'm at a good point to make them wait, I feel like shiz not having anything here, so I thought instead of continuingmy LXL, lets get a LONG ASS CHAPTER to make up for the loss of some good ones. I'll have it cross over to my 48 Chapter FanFic. Hope you enjoy this one guys!**

"So Lade, do you know where a cemetary is?" Ted walked looking at the ground. Lade stopped and looked at him and slightly smiled.

"Y-yeah. Course I do! Its not like I left my home to go on a quest without knowing where the hell I'm going!" Lade got the anime tear drop. Ted gave him a dissapointed look.

"Lade, I know of a village not far from here. Maybe there's a cemetary there too." Ted said. Lade looked back at him and nodded. They walked a little while longer through the forest until they saw a traveling Hypno. The Hypno walked right in front of them with a devilish grin.

"Hey there fello travelers, can I interest you with some items? Maps? Food? Anything helpful?" He said like a con artist. Teds eye's lit up while Lade just thought how stupid he was. Ted shook his head and looked serious.

"We wanna know where a cemetary is" Ted said looking straight at him. The Hypno looked surprised but just let it slide.

"Not gonna buy my products huh? Alright then. If you keep going up from here you'll reach a crossway, go right and keep going. It'll start looking creepy and thats how you know you went in Ghost Territory. You kids got a death wish don't you?" The Hypno replied.

"Yep" Said Ted. The Hypno and Lade just gave he anime sweat drop.

"Thats enough out of you little guy. Thanks Mr. Hypno, we'll be on our way now." Lade said pushing the little Teddiursa with him. The Hypno stared at them and scratched his head.

"Those poor kids. Why would they want to visit a Graveyard? Ain't my business, whatever. I'll just keep walking."

Lade and Ted had almost made it into the cemetary until a Haunter stopped them at the gate.

"Why the hell are you kids here? We have 2 graves and are not afraid to put names on them."

"1 will do for you." Lade smirked.

"Death wish kid?"

"Not really but we need to talk to your boss."

"Guess you have a death wish. Whats your reason?"

"My girl back at home had something to do with one of your types. We just want a friendly conversation with him. Nothing special." Ted looked up at the 2 and grabbed ahold of Lades pants. Lade and the Haunter were evenly matched in wits. A Ghastly floated over and asked what the problem was. The Haunter explained it.

"Just let them in. If they do anything they know they're in our territory so they'd be screwed." The Ghastly said. The Haunter, pissed, moved out of the way. Lade picked up lil' Ted and carried him in the cemetary. They got stares from all types of ghost types until they saw a shiny Gengar with Frosslass's around him.

 _This must be their boss_ Lade thought

"Who are you guys and why do you want to see me?" The Gengar asked. Lade put Ted down and stepped forward.

"Do you remember a Gallade and Gardevoir couple? They lived farther back down the road." The Gengar smirked.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. And whats with the Teddy Bear? I thought he died alongside his Mom that night?" Ted only saw red as he ran up scratching at him. He knocked the Gengar down and started to bite him and scratch more.

"Hey get off me kid! Gallade get your kid off me!"

"Maybe I will, maybe not, that is if you know what happened to them." Lade smirked.

"Ok fine I'll tell you! Get this kid offa me!" The Genar yelled.

"Ted, come ere. We can hurt him later ok?" Ted quickly jumped off him and next to Lade.

"Ok I saw them. I saw those 2. I was just a Haunter then, but there was no mistaking the Aura. I saw them die. The Man died outside and the woman in her house. This was about 18 years ago. It was a Lucario. Alot of you are too young but I'll have to tell you." The Gengar looked up at the sky.

"You see, about 1000 years ago there was a war. Lucario's were blood thirsty and violent and did what they wanted. Then one day they killed Phione, the baby form of a Manaphy. It was a legendary and fellow pokemon thought it was time to stop. I was a Bulbasour at the the time, us Ghost types live forever. The Lucario's that fainted in the war were brainwashed to be nicer, painted over their bloodthirstyness. A few still were able survive and not get captured. One was the one that killed those 2. I heard about 3 years ago during a rainy night they killed the Lucario, his wife, and only 1 son. He's dead now. You can tell Arie its alright."

"How the hell do you know her name?"

"I can read your mind and I used to know that couple. They said they wanted their Ralts to be a girl and call her Arie. Now that I understand why you came all this way, you may come back whenever you want. If you gave me more info this wouldn't ave been a problem. And as for that lil' Shitz Mom, sorry won't do jack squat. And hurting me won't bring her back. If I knew she was a Mom I wouldn't have killed her for my prey. Now, I think I spoke enough. You guys mind leaving?" The Gengar asked.

"Sure whatever, but we didn't quite get your name." Lade said back turned.

"Its Yurei. Have a safe trip back kids." Yurie waved his hand spewing smoke around them and they were standing back at the entrance.

"Ok kid, lets go. You can live with me an' Arie. Ok?" Lade asked

"Yeah...that sounds good."

Lade and Ted walked back to their house in Lavender Town.

* * *

"Arie! I'm back and I think we should move." Lade opened the door. Arie sprang up and hugged him.

"Am I safe now?" She asked. Lade gave her a smile and wrapped his arms around her. Arie blushed and looked to the right.

"Whats this lil' cutie bear doing here?"

"Is it alright if we take him in?" Lade asked. Arie nodded. Raltsy ran out and looked at his big bro. To Lade's surprise he evolved into a Kirlia already.

"Raltsy! You evolved! Meet a new edition to the family, his names Ted." They looked at each other and Raltsy smiled breaking the mold. They both smiled and shook hands now having their own little conversation.

"So whats this about moving?" Arie asked. Lade walked to a window and looked out.

"Well, I'll need to buy things and theres not a town nearby. I need a job. We can start off somewhere with all of us. Somewhere new. How does that sound?" He looked at her. Aries mouth was open letting the cutieflies in. She nodded and then packed up.

* * *

Thankfully Lade had enough money to buy a decent house for them all to stay in. They moved in, put down roots, not realizing they had a new threat...

But lucky for them, Lade found a job at a cafe and started to work there. Thats when he met Luke, a Lucario. But if he didn't meet Luke, the current trouble thats bound to come wouldn't have came that clear night, where not a cloud was in the sky...

 **Hope you liked it! The rest now continues around Chapter 49 or 50 in _The Difference Between Destiny and Choice._ Read it! **


	9. Chapter 9- GOT YOU!

**Hi Guys.**

 **I'd like to apologize to Antonsaw. I'm sorry you had to read that. I know you want me to continue this story, but I have this HUGE IDEA for the crossover I was planning when I made my first 2 stories. I just really want to say I'm sorry that you had to read that. Instead for my young readers here, there are people that want to read what we call "Lemons". They once BEGGED for one. Since some of you guys are younger than me(I'm 16), I will instead give a WARNING in CAPS in BOLD telling you to skip certain parts or chapters so I may continue my plan!**


End file.
